


ghost hunting for dummies

by poesword



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghost Hunter AU, Poe Party AU, def gonna change the title, idk what edgar and annabel's ship name is, im actually v proud of this fight me, its midnight let me be, wellenore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesword/pseuds/poesword
Summary: "Are...are you live-tweeting this?"Lenore glanced up from her phone, her thumbs pausing over the keypad. She gave him an astonished look, then placed a hand over her heart."Herbert. George. Wells," she spoke in a strained whisper, casting a glance at the questionably locked door, "how dare you accuse me of directing my focus to anything other than the dilemma at hand."Wells leaned over her shoulder, reading the glowing text on the screen."'omg, being chased by a really agro ghost hashtag wish us luck hashtag hope i don't die hashta–"Lenore clicked off her phone."Okay, fine. I'm live-tweeting. But is that a huge issue?" she probed.Wells furrowed his eyebrows. "'hope I don't die?'" he repeated. "As in, 'who cares about that guy I dragged into this mess?'"Lenore pressed a finger to his lips. "Shush, Herbert. We're being chased by a poltergeist. Now really isn't the time to question my priorities."





	

Lenore Poe lived an odd life.

Ever since she was born, she had been able to see spirits.

As a toddler, she mostly saw orbs that adorned her small town at night, wisps of afterlife that faded when the sun awoke in the horizon.

As she got older, however, these spheres of light and puffs of spiritual residue simply grew into much more...lively entities.

There was this one particular orb, cyan but fuschia when the light hit it, that floated around the Fiction section of her town's library. Lenore would always sit with it while her brother combed the shelves for stories. Being as young as she was, the townspeople just passed off her behaviour as ordinary going-ons of a 5-year-old with an imaginary friend named Killian Petrov.

Except, when she was twelve, she walked by that very corner of the library and waved hello to now a middle-aged man in an old-fashioned tailcoat and top hat.  
Even the mint green orb that blinked in and out of the ice cream shop was now a girl younger than Lenore, with jet-black pigtails and colourful clips holding back fly aways.

The "quirky" and "odd imagination" of tiny Lenore was no longer "quirky" or "odd."  
It had become concerning.

The townspeople pressured Lenore's parents to send her to specialists. Labels were tossed around. At one point, the Poe's neighbour, Holly Vanderwaal, had started a rumour that Lenore was schizophrenic.

This led to more tests and less interaction with the world outside of the Poe's house.

Finally, when Lenore was a sweet, baby-faced 15-year-old, the testing stopped. The Poe family finally came to terms with the fairly obvious:  
they're daughter was a Medium.

Their resignation sent an uproar throughout the town.  
And thus, gone was the home Lenore had spent 15 years dwelling in, too afraid to socialize outside of immediate circles. Gone was the library with Mr. Petrov, and the ice cream store with the young Mei. Every spirit Lenore had ever acquainted herself with: left behind in the town that would never know them.

The Poe's up and left the small community, opting for a more energized experience in the city.

Such a move proved to be very...life-changing for Lenore and her brother Edgar.

On one hand, Lenore embraced the noisy streets, the bright and glaring neon signs that blended together into a blinding portrait. On the other hand, Edgar despised the busyness of the city. His blinds were almost always shut, only open when it was raining heavily and the cacophony of irritated drivers were drowned out by the marching of rain drops on his window. He wore noise cancelling headphones, burying himself under his dark covers, immersing himself in words and introspection. He wrote his own stories, reluctantly reading them aloud through the thin walls that separated their bedrooms. Lenore found his writing too dark for her liking, but she still listened. 

As you might have gathered, Lenore and Edgar were polar opposites.

But they were held together by one thing: Edgar always believed her.

While it took their parents 15 years to trust her word, it took him a mere 3 minutes. Of course, they were 4 and he wanted a cookie and Lenore was stealing the jar to feed the yellow orb that hovered next to the fireplace.  
His faith in her never wavered, nonetheless. 

Back to the point, the two practically lived completely different lives.

Lenore had decided to keep her ability on a need-to-know basis, and so far, no one needed to know, so she spent the rest of her teenage years catching up on teenage things she hadn't gotten the chance to do. She went to parties. She made friends; enemies. She was stabbed in the back a couple times. Boyfriends revealed themselves to be cheaters. She smiled. She cried. She laughed. Repeat. 

Edgar...did not. He did his school work, wrote depressing and somewhat disturbing poems, drank lethal solutions of energy drinks and coffee, listened to orchestras instead of boy bands, and fell in love with a very popular girl who he felt was completely out of his league. He was content with his quiet existence.

But, this already happened. Our story takes place about a decade in the future, after the awkward high school days, panic-inducing university years, and uncertain weeks of how to live on your own.

Our story starts with the fateful meeting of two young adults, both changed by their similarly odd childhoods.

It starts in an odd little town, annoyed by its quiet existence, when Lenore has difficulty controlling her breathing after passing the limen of the town, parking her car in a 7/11 parking lot, suddenly overwhelmed by the overflowing population of the deceased in this little town.


End file.
